prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Tehuti Miles
| image = Tehuti Miles - 41778272.jpg | names = Tehuti Miles Elijah King | height = 5 ft 10 in (1.78 m) | weight = 210 lbs (95 kg) | birth_date = | birth_place = Hammonton, New Jersey | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Baltimore, Maryland | billed = | trainer =MCW Training Center | debut = 2018 | retired = }} Tehuti Miles is an American professional wrestler known by his ring name Elijah King. Early life Miles was born in Hammonton, New Jersey. After graduating from Hammonton High in 2008, Miles enlisted in the United States Army, serving from 2008 until 2013. During his enlistment, Miles served a combat tour in Afghanistan between 2010 and 2011. After his service, Miles attended the University of Maryland, where he played Division I football as a running back. Professional wrestling career Miles visited local promotion MCW Pro Wrestling (formerly known as Maryland Championship Wrestling) and underwent training at its wrestling center. Ring of Honor (2018-2019) Miles made his debut in 2018 at the November 3 television tapings in a dark match teaming with Dante Caballero and Joe Keys in a six-man tag match losing to Cheeseburger, Eli Isom & Ryan Nova. Two weeks later, Miles returned for the Future of Honor Tapings on November 23, during which he lost his first ROH singles match against Ken Dixon. The following year in 2019, Miles made his pay-per-view debut on January 26 during the third night of the 2019 Road To G1 Supercard tour. On that night, Miles debuted his new ring name Elijah King in a dark match lost to Andy Dalton. World Wrestling Entertainment WWE Performance Center (2018) WWE.com published a December 2018 update, reporting its latest list of prospects. Among them, Miles was listed in a group of 37 individuals ranging from Olympians, UFC fighters and independent wrestlers who were invited to train at the WWE Performance Center. Armed with his previous work in MCW Pro and Ring of Honor, Miles enhanced his training under WWE specifications. Debut (2019) Under his ring name Elijah King, he debuted in 2019 on the April 1 episode of Monday Night RAW. There, he appeared in a backstage segment with fellow local wrestler Brandon Scott, during which they were confronted by Braun Strowman. Later in the night, both King and Scott teamed in a two-on-one handicap match lost to Strowman. NXT (2019) Under his real name, Miles during a September 19 NXT Live event, losing his first NXT singles match to recent recruit Cameron Grimes. The following night, Miles returned for the September 20 NXT Live event, losing his second singles match against Damian Priest. In wrestling *'Finishers' *'Signature moves' *'Entrance Music' *'Nicknames' *'Managers and valets' *'Teams and stables' Championships and accomplishments External links * Profile * Facebook * Twitter Category:2018 debuts Category:African American wrestlers Category:American wrestlers Category:Former military Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:New Jersey wrestlers Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:WWE NXT alumni Category:MCW Pro Wrestling alumni